homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120515-Guchi
14:22:10 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling gnarlyCatechism GC at 14:22 -- 14:22:25 GC: ring a ding ding 14:22:36 GG: Hello. There. Mr. Detrich.... 14:22:47 GG: You. Have. Been. Quite. Hard. To. Get. A. Hold. Of.... 14:23:02 GC: im a slippery bastard, yeah 14:23:17 GG: And. You. Are. The. Only. One. Of. The. Current. Players. I. Have. Not. Talked. To.... 14:24:01 GG: To. Properly. Introduce. Myself. I. Am. Serios. Calier.... 14:24:20 GC: you sound pretty..... 14:24:21 GC: Serious 14:24:23 GC: hehehehe 14:24:31 GG: DO. NOT. MAKE. THAT. JOKE. 14:24:56 GG: IF. YOU. ARE. TO. MAKE. ANY. JOKE. NOT. THAT. ONE. 14:25:19 GC: Why so serious? :3 14:25:22 GC: okay okay 14:25:25 GC: ill stop 14:25:25 GG: .... 14:25:45 GC: so what's up man? Im guessing by youre name that youre another alien bro? 14:26:03 GG: Yes.... Though. Not. Your. Bro.... I. Am. One. Of. The. Troll. Players.... 14:26:20 GC: Trolls, okay 14:26:24 GC: i should remember taht 14:26:32 GC: yknow, my friends call me a troll sometimes too 14:26:38 GC: but i guess in the more metaphorical sense 14:26:49 GG: You. Have. Been. With. Miss. Fenrix. For. Some. Time. So. Yes. I. Think. You. Would. Do. Best. To. Know. What. A. Troll. Is.... 14:27:04 GG: In. The. Literal. Sense. Not. The. Metaphorical. 14:27:11 GC: oh yeah 14:27:16 GC: she's quite the fiesty one 14:27:22 GC: fiesty? 14:27:25 GC: i dont know if i speleld taht right 14:27:27 GC: whatever 14:27:39 GG: I. Am. Use. To. Mispellings. From. Some.... 14:28:20 GG: And. I. Admit. That. It. Was. Good. That. You. Were. There. When. She. Had. A. Rage. Moment.... I. Heard. You. Talked. Her. Down. 14:28:54 GC: psshaww 14:28:56 GC: it was nothing 14:29:14 GC: just had to step up and help out my bros 14:29:21 GC: teamwork is the dreamwork 14:29:54 GG: Teamwork. Is. Essential. For. Everything. To. Come.... Something. I. Fear. My. Team. Lacks.... We. Are. Currently. Scattered.... 14:30:27 GC: ouch 14:30:28 GC: that sucks 14:30:42 GC: we've been cooped up in this house and are trying to get out and uh 14:30:43 GC: explore 14:30:47 GC: though 14:30:53 GC: Arty and Kyle are like anchors 14:31:11 GC: and as much as I hate to admit it, Lorrea is the most skilled for fighting on our team 14:31:22 GC: mostly because yknow, sword is more useful than a gun 14:32:06 GG: She. Certainly. Is. Quite. Good. With. The. Sword. From. What. I. Saw.... 14:32:15 GC: from what you saw when? 14:32:43 GG: Before. The. Game. A. Group. Of. Us. Worked. Together. Against. An. Opponent. Known. As. The. Engineer.... 14:33:24 GC: hm, and? 14:35:47 GG: Well. There. Is. Not. Much. Else. To. Say. Other. Than. I. Saw. How. She. Fought.... She. Is. Quite. Focused.... 14:36:02 GC: quite angry 14:36:08 GG: Indeed. 14:36:44 GG: Particularly. Since. She. Had. Initially. Tried. To. Take. On. The. Engineer. On. Her. Own. A. Few. Days. Prior. 14:36:58 GG: Which. Did. Not. Go. Well. For. Her. Then. 14:38:32 GG: Though. I. Have. Been. Told. She. Is. Not. Quite. As. Legendary. In. Her. Feats. As. She. Had. Initially. Told. Me. I. Could. Still. See. Though. That. She. Is. Not. A. Troll. To. Mess. With. In. A. Fight.... 14:44:37 GG: All. The. More. Reason. Though. To. Be. Impressed. How. You. Handled. Yourself. In. The. Situation.... 14:44:58 GC: heh 14:45:00 GC: my thanks 14:47:18 GG: I. Do. Admit. Though. You. Do. Not. Seem. As. I. Would. Have. Imagined. With. This. In. Mind. Though.... 14:48:40 GC: with what in mind? 14:49:41 GG: Meaning. The. Being. Able. To. Handle. The. Situation.... As. You. Seem. In. This. Conversation.... You. Do. Not. Take. Things. Seri.... With. The. Upmost. Care.... 14:50:12 GG: You. Seem.... Lax.... 14:50:47 GC: well someone has to be cool 14:50:52 GC: not to mention 14:50:58 GC: i havent had a bad time yet 14:51:41 GG: Even. With. Being. Held. Captive. By. Jack. Before. Your. Entry? 14:52:10 GC: okay 14:52:13 GC: that was a bad time 14:52:21 GG: I. Was. About. To. Say.... 14:52:29 GC: but that was before entry 14:53:09 GG: I. Do. Admit. Your. Ability. To. Bounce. Back. From. Such. Is. Impressive.... If. Not. A. Bit. Worrisome. In. Some. Respects.... 14:53:44 GC: naw fam 14:53:48 GC: im always guchi 14:54:27 GG: If. You. Say. So. 14:54:46 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. What. You. Mean. By. Guchi. Exactly. 14:55:11 GC: Guchi is a fancy brand of clothing and cologne 14:55:27 GC: when i say im guchi i mean im feeling like a fancy motherfucker and all is good 14:56:34 GG: I. See.... 14:56:45 GC: im probably pretty unethical by your standards 14:56:50 GC: but it's just how i act 14:58:00 GG: Yes.... But. As. Long. As. You. Are. Dutiful. To. Your. Team. And. Do. Not. Place. Them. In. Danger. It. Matters. Not. How. You. Act. 14:58:59 GC: i guess 14:59:45 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Should. Go. About. Finding. My. Teammates.... I. Can. Only. Hope. The. Others. Are. Not. Far. Off.... 15:00:27 GG: Best. Of. Luck. To. You. In. Regards. To. Your. Team. 15:00:38 GG: And. Continue. To. Be.... Guchi.... 15:04:39 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling gnarlyCatechism GC at 15:04 -- Category:Serios Category:Adam